Just Another Body
by Needing-To-Shut-Up-But-Unable
Summary: There's a case, Beckett and the team are on it. Castle/Beckett, no real plot.


Not Mine, Never Mine, Usual Disclaimers.

Just Another Body.

The day started just like so many others: with a dead body. This body was remarkable as a homicide case. It was not the most mangled body, the goriest or even dumped at the most unusual dump site. The blood trail from where the body had been dragged down the street by the car that had hit it was no different to other hit-and-run cases. The reason this case was so unusual was that the body was that of a dog. A very dead dog. The dog belonged to the mayor and the team was assigned the investigation as a personal favour. Castle personally felt that this was the captain's revenge for the coffee incident. Seriously, he was barely involved, it was Ryan and Esposito's fault, he merely... encouraged them a little, stood watch, came up with the idea to begin with. Ok, so maybe it was his fault, sort of. The joke was meant for Beckett, and back fired. The boys didn't check to make sure that the coffee was Beckett's and, as it turned out, it wasn't. As he turned his mind back to the case at hand, he saw her, the love of his life. She was walking towards him, next Beckett, the mayor's daughter, the most eligible bachelorette in New York. Castle had had a crush on Beckett since, well since he first laid eyes on her and she didn't give a crap who he was. But there was something about this other woman that just enticed him in all the right ways.

"So do you know what happened to my dad's dog?"

Sweet Jesus, she was a bimbo! Castle wasn't entirely sure that was a bad thing.

"You're dad got drunk at the bar, drove the wrong car home, accidentally hit the dog, sped off round the corner, hid the car behind the dumpster then rang 9-1-1 to report the murder," Castle reported.

He didn't like the new mayor; the old mayor was his friend. The only reason he was still allowed to tag along with Beckett, Ryan and Esposito, was because Captain Montgomery had stuck up for him, although another coffee-like incident and that would probably change. Seriously, it was Esposito's fault, he was supposed to check which cup was which.

"So, if went around the corner, I would find the car that killed Mr Snuffles?"

"Probably."

Beckett raised a questioning eyebrow and watched the ditsy girl round the curb and out of sight.

"What?" Castle asked in response to her questioning eyebrow raise, "it got rid of her didn't it?"

"That's not the point Castle," Beckett snapped.

Castle wondered if she was jealous, jealous enough for a three some maybe? As soon as the thought came, he dismissed it, knowing that the straight shooting cop would never go for it. Beckett seemed to have no kinks, either she was a machine or they were buried deep, as far away from her professional life as possible. Montgomery wondered over, looking pissed.

"I thought you two would like to know, that if this case isn't solved pronto, the mayor is filing charges against the precinct for derelict duty."

"Oh come on! Over a dead dog?!" Beckett nearly yelled, barely keeping her temper.

"The mayors a whack job, what can I say?"

"Yeah, he doesn't even like me, I mean it's me!"

Both cops looked at Castle before Beckett calmly replied, "That's not hard, most of the time_ I_ don't even like you."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"I think I'll leave you two alone, so that I won't have to lie during the investigation of Castle's murder," muttered the captain, walking off.

Five Minutes Later...

"I am NOT a spoiled brat!"

"No because in order to BE a spoiled brat you would actually have to HAVE emotions... Don't you walk away from me Castle!"

"Beckett, Castle you are not going to believe this," Esposito panted, ending the fight.

Following him around the corner, they set their gaze upon a hastily parked mustang with a large dent in the front bumper bar, imbedded with fresh blood and fur.

"No, freaking way," exclaimed Castle.

One Week Later...

The new mayor had been arrested for wasting police resources and attempting to cover up a murder, with the old mayor being reinstated until elections could be held three months from now. Castle was being awarded several commendations for almost single handedly solving the case, with 'bimbo' personally handing him his award at the ceremony. As the cameras flashed, Castle sneaked a kiss with the beautiful young woman, much to Beckets disgust.

"Castle!"

Was it just him or was Beckett's voice echoing inside of his head?

"Castle!"

Rick opened his eyes to the darkness of his bedroom.

"Erotic dream," Beckett teased from next to him.

"Mmm, dead people."

"You were having an erotic dream about dead people? I didn't know that necrophilia was one of your fetishes."

"It's not," he mumbled, rolling over, "I had a dream with Montgomery in it."

"Well hate to burst your flashback of happiness bubble, but my water just broke."

"Oh. OH, BABY TIME."

Sometimes the day started with the beginning of a new life, of a happy family, of daughter and mother rushing about to accommodate the woman carrying his child. Some days didn't start with a phone call to tell you about just another dead body.


End file.
